


Games

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-20
Updated: 2004-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season one, episode twenty. Justin tries to beat Brian at his own game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

I was starting to feel like a broken record.

"We're not a couple." I was so sick of saying it that it came out less harsh every time and more bored, my voice flat, my face impassive. His face was never expressionless, and his seductive grin drooped to a full-on pout before he turned away from me, his wide blue eyes taking in the crowded dance floor, the purple lights sweeping over his face. I distracted myself from the stirring in my groin by talking, trying to drill it into his head that what I had said a hundred times before was unfalteringly true.

"Yeah, so what are we Brian?" he broke in, turning back to face me. Gone was the pout, and his jaw had hardened. He was challenging me.

He still didn't get it. He was annoyingly persistent, and I was frustrated with myself for not getting the message across clear enough. I'd been too easy for too long and now he thought he could have me whenever he wanted me. Well I wasn't someone who could be had. There had been thousands of tricks before him, and there would be thousands more to come.

"I don't know about you," I said, staring him down. "But I'm single." I kept his gaze for a moment after I spoke, the words hanging heavy in the air between us, mixing with the haze of smoke and fake-fog, and Justin's eyes widened until I thought they would pop right out of their sockets. I turned to go up the steps to the balcony, leaving him behind.

*****

The contestants for the King of Babylon contest had been unimpressive to say the least, and I was beginning to think I'd have to find some other way to amuse myself that evening. It was the first night in many that I had to actually put some effort into finding a trick, for the past few weeks I'd been lax, only going to the backroom if Justin wasn't around, fucking guys if they approached me, but never really going after anyone myself. No wonder the kid thought there was something going on.

I leaned my arms on the railing, my eyes roving the crowd below me. No one stood out to me, really, and if I hadn't signed up the doc to dance later I might have just headed home. Then someone sidled up next to me, and I felt a touch on my arm.

"You said to check back with you in an hour."

Un-fucking-believable. Justin held a glass in one hand, a cigarette in the other, his profile turned to me, the muscle in his cheek jumping. I could practically feel his nerves thrumming under his skin. He had balls. But he was about to be sorely let down. "I still have eight minutes left," I said, searching the crowd again. 

This time I caught the eye of a blond in a cut-off tee, and I pulled a corner of my mouth up into my cheek. He wasn't spectacular by any means, but he was there, and he was grinning up at me almost as eagerly as Justin had in the past. I let my grin widen, not taking my eyes off of the guy even as I felt Justin's gaze boring into my temple.

Finally Justin scoffed, pointing with his cigarette. "He has zits on his ass, a tragic endowment, and is just getting over a nasty case of ghonorrhea."

I smacked my lips in disinterest. It was a pathetic tactic, and by the waver in Justin's short laugh, I knew he knew it, too. "Uh-huh," I intoned, turning my attention back to the dancing blond.

Justin placed a hand in the small of my back as I leaned forward over the railing, and it felt like a last ditch attempt to get my attention. I swung my eyes up to his. "Well if I were you I wouldn't wait too long. By then I may have other plans."

My eyebrows lifted despite my best efforts to keep them under control. Justin was gone before his words really processed, and then I just laughed to myself. He was trying to beat me at my own game. 

I wasn't going to let him. Not this time.


End file.
